The patent literature 1 discloses an antiskid control device, which performs so-called ABS control based on road surface μ calculated according to acceleration and a slip ratio of a wheel, for example, as a conventional vehicle control device. According to this, the antiskid control device estimates a vehicle speed with high accuracy even during antiskid control in which a braking slip occurs at all the wheels, thereby improving antiskid control performance.